


Hétköznapi mágia

by Xaveri



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: F/M, Translation, fordítás
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 07:26:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13542573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xaveri/pseuds/Xaveri
Summary: Anitáék lezuhannak a semmi közepén, miközben Olaf rájuk vadászik. Anita vajon hajlandó lesz az ardeurt Edwardból táplálni, hogy túlélhessék a helyzetet?Szöszcsokor a 'mágia' jegyében.





	Hétköznapi mágia

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of Ordinary Magic by evilynne.

_**1\. Fejezet: Csak Egy Újabb Nap a Munkában** _

– Anita, ébredj fel!

A szavak távoliak voltak, ahogy Anita megpróbálta kinyitni az elnehezült szemhéjait. Elmosódottan hümmögött, majd visszacsúszott a barátságos sötétségbe.

 _Csatt!_ Ahogy feje oldalra csapódott, a szeme rögtön kinyílt, a nyelvét ösztönösen végighúzta az alsó ajkán, és vért talált rajta, réz és mágia íze volt.

– Te pofon vágtál, Edward? – motyogta, ahogy nehézkesen az arcához emelte a kezét, ami forró volt az érintése alatt.

– Igen, és ha ébren maradsz, nem kell újra megtennem.

_**2\. Fejezet: Tudnom Kell** _

A nap keresztülsütött a fal repedésén Edward háta mögött, dicsfénnyel véve körül a férfit, ami nevetséges angyali szimbólumként hatott.

– Ébren vagyok!

– Akkor fogd be, és figyelj, Anita! Komoly szarban vagyunk; olyanban, amit csak a te vámpírerőd képes rendbehozni.

Anita felült, de a világ megfordult körülötte, és öklendezni kezdett. Edward visszanyomta a padlóra.

– Maradj fekve. Úgy könnyebbek lesznek a dolgok. Képes vagy távolból is etetni az ardeurt? – kérdezte, miközben Anita mellé térdelt, és kikapcsolta az övét, még azelőtt, hogy a nő egyáltalán válaszolhatott volna.

_**3\. Fejezet: Egyre Rosszabb…** _

Na most Anita szeme nyílt tágra, ahogy az egyetlen férfi az életében, akivel sosem feküdt le, felette térdelt, és a nadrágján lévő gombokkal küzdött.

– Edward? – nyikkant Anita, ahogy felemelte a kezét, hogy távolságot tartson kettejük közt.

Edward megmerevedett, a fekete boxer alsója láthatóvá vált a farmer kék anyagának V-je közt, és egy csíknyi is kivillant a napbarnult hasából a boxer teteje, és a szürke póló alja közt. Oldalra hajtotta a fejét, mintha valamit közeledni hallana. Abból a szögből Anita láthatta, hogy a bal füléből egy karmazsin csík szivárog lefelé.

Anita félrekapta a tekintetét a meztelen és vérző Edwardról; ez több volt, mint amit az agya jelenleg képes volt feldolgozni. De az sem volt jobb, amit ezután látott.

Nicky feküdt mellette, a nyaka olyan szögben állt, hogy Anita tudta, talán nem lesz képes meggyógyítani magát, még a likantrópia mágikus erejével sem. A mellkasa emelkedett és süllyedt, tehát lélegzett, de vajon meddig még?

Anita szeme ismét Edwardra villant, aki még mindig fölötte térdelt.

– Életben van a srác, bár éppen csak. A pilóta halott, de Gonosz és Igazság biztonságban vannak, nem nyílt ki a koporsójuk az ütközéskor.

_**4\. Fejezet: A Zuhanás!** _

Az emlékek kezdtek visszaszivárogni. A füst szaga, a repülő rázkódása, ahogy a biztonsági öv a vállába vág, míg a feneke az ülés felett lebeg, mint abban a varázslatos pillanatban, amikor a hullámvasút eléri egy nagy emelkedő tetejét, majd a föld felé száguld.

Edward hozta vissza a jelenbe; megragadta az állát, elég keményen ahhoz, hogy a tekintete újra a férfira fókuszáljon.

– Olaf odakint van, valószínűleg közel, és neked enned kell, hogy meggyógyíthasd azt az agyrázkódást. Én vagyok az egyetlen férfi, aki talpon van; szóval újra megkérdem: tudod táplálni a távolból, vagy én vagyok az ebéd?

_**5\. Fejezet: Nem, Egyáltalán Nem és Újra Nem!** _

A választási lehetőségek hiányától bepánikolva, Anita a Jean-Claude-dal őt összekötő mágikus kapcsolatért nyúlt, de a férfi még halott volt a világ számára. Richard az osztályát tanította, szorosra zárta a kapcsolatot köztük, hogy ne tudja megzavarni óra közben. Ezután Anita hatalma Nathanielt találta meg; gyengén és letargikusan feküdt Micah karjaiban, az ágyukban, könnyekkel a violaszín szemeiben. Feltekintett, mintha érezné a nőt. – Anita? – suttogta.

Anita visszarántotta magát az összetört repülőbe, és megpróbált felülni, de nem tudott.

– Úgy veszem, hogy ez egy ’nem’. Anita, enned kell, hogy meg tudj gyógyulni.

_**6\. Fejezet: De...** _

– De Edward, mi van Donnával?

– Te magad is hallottad őt, Anita. Azt hiszi, csináljuk, mint a nyulak, minden alkalommal, amikor együtt dolgozunk egy ügyön.

– Na ja, de nem csináljuk!

Most Edwardon volt a sor, hogy megrázza a fejét. – Lehetetlen bebizonyítani az ellenkezőjét, Anita.

Összeszorította a fogait, és újra körbenézett a törött repülőben, fenyegetés után kutatva. – Igaz, mindig is szerettem volna kipróbálni tudásomat Olaf ellen, de nem vagyok hajlandó itthagyni téged, fekve és sebezhetően, hogy bebizonyíthassam, ki a jobb gyilkos. Ha a mágia meg tudja menteni az életed, akkor hajlandó vagyok megtenni ezt a csapatért.

_**7\. Fejezet: Tedd Meg a Csapatért!** _

_Tedd meg a csapatért!_ A szólástól Anitának Jason jutott az eszébe, amitől kuncogni kezdett.

– Te megölsz engem, Anita – morogta Edward. – Szexet ajánlok, erre te kinevetsz. Ez komolyan hangulatromboló!

Anita megrázta a fejét. – Nem! Edward! Ez csak emlékeztet engem… – Kifújta a levegőt. – Ó, nem érdekes. – Anita megpróbálta elmagyarázni. – Nem fog működni, Edward. Szexelni veled olyan lenne, mint csókolózni a bátyámmal! – Az arca megrándult, mintha valami büdöset szagolt volna. – Egyszerűen csak nem úgy gondolok rád. Az ardeurnak szexuális vonzalomra, vagy valamilyenfajta mágikus tehetségre van szüksége, hogy felüsse a fejét.

_**8\. Fejezet: Fantáziák** _

– Nézd, én sem érdeklődöm irántad.

Most Anitán volt a sor, hogy megsértődjön. – Még egy kicsit sem? – nyafogta.

– Férfi vagyok, Anita, nem szerzetes. Hazudnék, ha azt mondanám, hogy sosem futott át a gondolat az agyamon. De számomra te a „srác” kategóriába esel. És én nem csinálom „srácokkal”. De megteszem, ha ez tart életben. Szóval kezdj arra gondolni, hogy milyen szexi a bátyád, én meg összehozok némi férfi/férfi fantáziát! Át kell esnünk ezen a mágikus szaron, hogy újra talpra állhassunk, és ismét Olaf nyomában legyünk.

_**9\. Fejezet: Másik Stratégia** _

Anita is szétnézett az apró repülőben. – Hol vannak a fegyvereim, Edward? Behúzódhatunk ide, és lenyomhatjuk őt. A Firestarom ezüst tölténnyel van megtöltve. Tudtam, hogy kire vadászunk ezen rosszul elsült kis kiránduláson.

– Kerestem mindenhol a roncsokban, de úgy tűnik, hogy varázslatos módon mind eltűntek. Minden bizonnyal kirepültek a törzsön lévő törésen, az enyémek pedig alulra voltak elrejtve, ami azt jelenti, hogy most három lábbal a hó alatt vannak. Az egyetlen fegyver, amit találtam, a hátadra szíjazott kard – mondta Edward, majd meglazította a fegyvert, és kihúzta, aztán Anita mellé fektette.

_**10\. Fejezet: Bizalom Kérdése** _

– Bízol bennem, Anita? – Edward tekintete Anitáéba fúródott, míg az egyik tenyerével határozottan a hátán tartotta a nőt.

Homlokegyenest ellene volt mindennek, amit Anita megtanult, hogy fenntartások nélkül bízzon valakiben, de ha bárkiben is képes bízni, akár az életével is, az Edward. Tehát bólintott.

– Akkor higgy nekem, mikor azt mondom, hogy nincs más mód rá, hogy végigcsináljuk mindkettőnk nélkül. Élet vagy halál, Anita; válassz!

Edward fölé hajolt, és az ajkait a nőére szorította.

Anita nem érzett semmit, nem volt mágikus szikra, semmiféle vonzalom. Az ardeur néma volt; még Raina muninja sem nyávogott.

_**11\. Fejezet: Edwardnak Mindig Igaza Van** _

– Anita. – Edward hangja elcsuklott, homlokát ráncolva felült, hogy a szemébe nézhessen. – Most van valamim, amiért élhetek! Szeretem Donnát. És Petert és Beccát. Ne vedd el ezt tőlem! És te tudod, ha Olaf megöl minket, nem fog leállni! Úgy érzi majd, hogy Donna és a gyerekek után kell mennie, csak hogy bebizonyítsa, legyőzött engem. Aztán a te pasijaid után fog menni, azok után, akik túlélik ezt. Jean-Claude és Richard mágikus köteléke túléli a te halálodat? Próbáld újra; komolyan próbád, az emberekért, akiket szeretünk! Egy kis szex rosszabb, mint a haláluk?

_*** * * *** _

Anita beharapta az ajkát. Edwardnak igaza volt. Mindig az volt. És ő bízott benne, az életével. Az emberek életével, akiket szeretett. A teste miért nem?

Egy mosoly, egy gyors bólintás, és felnyúlt, hogy összekulcsolja a kezüket. Edward megszorította a kezét, hogy tudtára adja, látja, mibe került neki ez a megadás, hogy Anita milyen nagyra értékelte a férfi biztonságosan ’nincs szex’ kategóriában tartását.

Edward ajkai feszes mosolyra húzódtak, de a hála egy szikrája ott ragyogott a szemében; azokban a szemekben, amikről Anita mindig úgy vélte, hogy hidegek és üresek; azok a szemek most élettel és érzelmekkel voltak telik.

_**12\. Fejezet: Hétköznapi Mágia** _

Kényszerítette magát, hogy Edwardra gondoljon. Volt köztük kapcsolat; a barátságuk varázslata, egy hétköznapi mágia, de erős fajta. A szeretet egy fajtája volt, nem vágy, de talán az ardeur abból is tud táplálkozni.

A gondolatai visszatévedtek kettejükre, ahogy tavaly a coloradói hullaházban a zombikkal küzdöttek. Vállt vállnak vetve égették el minden egyes test minden egyes darabját, míg a vergődő darabok abbahagyták a vonaglást. Egyikük sem fordított hátat a szörnyűségnek, csak belevágtak, és bíztak a másikban, hogy megteszi, amit meg kell, a válság pillanatában.

Aztán mikor másnap éjjel a mágiáját szólította a temetőben, a férfi volt az egyetlen, aki nem gyanakvással a szemében nézett rá.

Ebbe a bajtársiasságba és elfogadásba burkolta magát. Melengető, jó érzés volt.

Az ardeur fellobbant, és a barátságuk, a ’hétköznapi mágiájuk’ táplálta. A lángjai terjedni kezdtek, felkúszva a mellkasából a karján át Edwardba. Anita figyelte, ahogy a férfi szemei meglepetésében tágra nyílnak, mikor az erő elérte. A szorítása Anita kezén megfeszült, ahogy a nő fölé fordította magát.

_**13\. Fejezet: A Kapcsolat** _

Az ardeur a mágiájával összekötötte őket. Anita lelki szemei előtt látta Edward szakadt dobhártyáját; a vastag eret mögötte megrepedten és vérezve, ahogy egyre fokozta a nyomást az agya és a koponyája közt. Csak a fájdalom egész életen át tartó figyelmen kívül hagyása hagyhatta a férfit még ilyen szinten funkcionálni.

Az ardeur heve rendbe hozta az eret, és elsöpörte a vért. Érezte, ahogy a férfi fájdalma elillan.

Aztán az ardeur táplálta magát.

Edward teste megrándult, a keze úgy szorította a nőét, mint a fuldokló a mentőkötelet. Hátravetette a fejét, és felkiáltott, míg a csípője a nő fölött pumpált.

_*** * * *** _

Valaki megfogta Anita bal kezét, de nem foglalkozott vele, semmivel sem törődött az ardeurön kívül. A háta ívbe feszült, még mindig teljesen felöltözve a fölötte lévő Edwardhoz szorította magát, próbált több érintést, több súrlódást létrehozni az erekcióval, amit maga fölött érzett, a férfi alsója mögött csapdába esve. A feje a repülő szőnyegén oda-vissza járt, mígnem ő is felsikoltott, és visszacsúszott a sötétségbe.

– Anita? – Nicky – gyógyultan és tökéletesen – térdelt mellette. – Rendben vagy?

Anita bólintott, és már nem érezte az émelygést. Óvatosan felült.

– Edward? – A férfit az oldalára rogyva találta maga mellett, csukott szemmel és erősen zihálva.

– Legközelebb több előjátékot – morogta.

_**14\. Fejezet: Nem Lesz Következő Alkalom** _

– Nem lesz következő alkalom! – mondta Anita határozott hangon.

– Ez igazabb, mint hinnéd!

Mindhárman felnéztek, megpillantva Olaf nagydarab alakját a repülő falán lévő szakadásban, fegyverrel a kezében. – Ez a hely szextől bűzlik – jegyezte meg.

Nicky figyelmeztetően morogni kezdett, a hangja oktávokkal mélyebb volt, mint szokott, és lassan Anita még mindig fekvő teste, és a gazember alakváltó közé mászott, saját magával védelmezve a nőt. Olaf felé rántotta a pisztolyt.

Anita a gondolataiban hallotta, ahogy Nicky emlékezteti a mellette lévő fegyverre, ami még mindig a földön volt, ahol Olaf nem láthatta. Lassan mozgott, hogy ne keltsen feltűnést, megragadta, és lent tartotta, míg megosztotta Nickyvel az egyetlen tervet, amire gondolni tudott. Némán átkozódott, és azt kívánta, bárcsak megtehetné ugyanezt Edwarddal is.

Edward kirántotta magát a szex utóizzásának kábulatából, talpra pattant, felhúzva magára a farmerjét. Anita nem tudta, hogy a férfi erőt nyert-e az ő „egyesülésükből”, vagy mindig ilyen gyors volt.

Olaf a halandóra fordította a figyelmét. – Maradj ott, Edward – mondta, és a pisztolyt egyenesen a korábbi munkatársa fejére irányította. A repülő kabinja kicsi volt, a fegyver csak pár lépésre a célpontjától.

A pisztolycső látványától ilyen közel a barátjához, Anita vére megfagyott. Senki sem tudná eltéveszteni ilyen lőtávolból, és Olaf hivatásos volt.

Edward megdermedt a helyén, feltett kezekkel, aztán lenyúlt, és lassan begombolta a farmerját, majd vissza felemelte a kezeit a levegőbe. Olaf fegyvere követte a mozdulatait, a tekintete fenyegetést keresett.

– Mindig tudtam, hogy ti ketten dugtok – mosolygott gúnyosan Olaf. – Mindig azt állítottad, hogy nem igaz!

– Dugunk, mint a nyulak, Olaf – mondta Edward, és a hangja ismét fagyos volt. – És neked lövésed sem volt róla, hogy ő engem ápol le, és nem téged, ugye? – Az az Edward, aki pillanatokkal ezelőtt megosztotta vele az érzéseit eltűnt, és visszatért a régi.

Olaf szabad keze ökölbe szorult; alig visszafogott dühtől reszketve. Vett pár mély lélegzetet, megrázta a vállait, és ellazította a kezét, hogy le tudjon akasztani az övéről egy bilincset, majd odahajította Edwardnak.

– Tedd fel!

Edward nem kapta el, hagyta, hogy egy puffanással a lábai elé essenek. A jeges tekintete szintén visszatért, elvigyorodott, hogy még a fehér fogai is látszottak.

– Nem hinném, Olaf. Ölj meg most, mert nem fogom hagyni, hogy később lassan megkínozz!

– Nem nagy veszteség, de hiányozni fog a rád való vadászat kihívása!

Anita elszörnyedve figyelte, ahogy az ujja megfeszül a ravaszon.

– Most! – sikította.

Nicky végszóra padlóra vetette magát, az oldalán gördülve Olaf lába felé, majd kirúgta az egyensúlyából a magasabb férfit.

Anita megragadta a kardját, és az elvágódó alakváltóba nyomta, a mellkasán találva el, a kard zajosan vágott keresztül az izmokon. A férfiben élő bérgyilkos megpróbált tüzelni, miközben elesett, de Edward a földre vetette magát. A lövedék a plafonba csapódott, gellert kapva átzúgott az egész repülőgéptörzsön, majd egy üres ülésbe fúródott.

Olaf gyorsan magához tért, kihúzta a kardot a mellkasából, épp amikor a részben átalakult Nicky hátulról átkarolta, és éles fogaival a tarkójába harapott.

Olaf vicsorgott, hosszú karjaiból veszedelmes karmok nőttek ki, amikkel maga mögé nyúlt, hogy végigszántson velük az ellenfelén.

A véroroszlánok a repülőgép folyosóján birkóztak, a testük elmosódott volt a mozdulataik sebességétől. Anita a fegyverért vetődött, Edward csak pár pillanattal járt mögött, hogy visszaszerezze a kardot. Elléptek egymástól, készenlétbe helyezve a fegyvereket, hogy csatlakozhassanak a harchoz, amint lehetőség adódik rá.

Anita felhasználta Nicky sebességét és erejét a kapcsolatukon keresztül. Ahogy figyelte őket, Olaf mozdulatai kezdtek lassulni, a mellkasán lévő seb addig vérzett, míg a falak és a szőnyeg egyaránt csöpögött a sűrű, rezes illatú anyagtól, és mindkét férfi úgy nézett ki, mintha vörös festékbe mártották volna őket.

Mindketten jók voltak a kézitusában, Olaf nagy és testes, a súlyát használta a kisebb, sokkal mozgékonyabb oroszlán ellen. De végül a kecsesség győzedelmeskedett. Nicky az egyik hosszú karjával megszorította a bérgyilkos nyakát hátulról, és mindkét karját a háta mögé szorította. Magához feszítette a magasabb férfi hátát, a nyakát és a még mindig vérző mellkasát felkínálva Anitának.

– Ne hagyd, hogy a nő hozzám érjen, inkább ölj meg! – könyörgött a böszme svéd, még mindig küzdve, ahogy Anita felé sétált, és letérdelt elé. – Nem leszek a szolgája!

Edward Anita mellé állt, a véres karddal az oldalánál. Nicky, még mindig erősen zihálva, kirázta a véráztatta haját a szeméből, még mindig mozdulatlanul tartva Olafot.

Anita mosolygott, érezte, ahogy a hidegség beszivárog a tekintetébe, és a világ körülötte elnémul, ahogy átcsúszott arra a csendes helyre, ahová öléskor ment.

– Ne aggódj, Olaf! – mondta Anita. – Nem akarom, hogy örökre velem maradj!

A halántékának nyomta a pisztolyt, és meghúzta a ravaszt. A férfi fejének teteje darabokra szakadt, mint a tojáshéj, de a vállai továbbra is rángatóztak és mozogtak, a szája kinyílt és becsukódott, úgy kapkodott levegőért, mint a partra vetett hal.

– Vágd le a fejét, Edward – mondta Anita ahogy elhátrált. – Az esélyét sem akarom megadni neki, hogy felgyógyuljon ebből!

Nicky elengedte Olaf testét, lesöpörte a mellkasáról a nagyobb darab csontokat és agyszöveteket, majd elhátrált, hogy Anita mellé álljon.

Edward előrelépett. A még mindig rángatózó véroroszlán egyik oldala mellé állt, szilárdan megvetette a lábát, majd egyet lendített a kardon; az ütés simán levágta Olaf fejét, ami az egyik ülés alá gurult.

– Egy csapásra! Nem rossz fegyver, Anita. Most már tudom, hogy miért hurcolod magaddal ezt az ormótlan dolgot!

Az apró repülő belseje úgy nézett ki, mint egy kripta. Mindhárman némán Olaf mozdulatlan testére néztek. Anita semmi megbánást nem érzett, és a kötelékükön keresztül tudta, hogy Nicky sem. Egy pillantás Edward arcára elárulta neki, hogy a férfi ugyanígy van vele.

Anita tekintete Edward felé fordult. – Honnan tudtad, hogy a földre kell buknod?

– Kitaláltam. Tudtam, hogy van egy terved.

– És ha megölt volna?

– Akkor bíztam volna benned, hogy megölöd. És hogy biztonságban tartod a családomat. Ugyanezt tenném én is érted.

– Tudom, hogy megtennéd – mondta Anita.

Ezek a szavak mindent elmondtak. Csak szavak, nincs szükség ölelésekre, vagy könnyekre. Férfi beszéd volt, az anyanyelve az ő különleges ’hétköznapi mágiájuknak’.

Mindhárman megfordultak, hogy lássák, ahogy a nap lenyugszik a láthatáron, a törzsön tépett lyukon keresztül.

– Szóval hogy fogunk innen kijutni? – kérdezte Edward. – Nagyon hamar, nagyon hideg lesz itt. És frankón nem vagyok olyan hangulatban, hogy levetkőzzek és összebújva meghúzódjunk, hogy megtartsuk a testhőnket, míg a segítség megérkezik!

Anita nem sértődött meg. Bőven elege volt a szoros és személyes kapcsolatból Edward és saját maga közt.

– Gonosz és Igazság pár perc múlva ébren lesz. El tudnak repíteni kettőnket valahová biztonságba. Nicky teljesen át tud alakulni, az oroszlánformája majd melegen tartja, míg vissza tudnak érte jönni.

– Jó terv. Szükségem van egy zuhanyzásra.

– Nekem is – mondta Anita. – De enyém a zuhanyzó először!

Edward tiltakozva rázta a fejét. – Külön szobák! – mondta határozottan. – Egyelőre legalábbis.

– Nem probléma! – felelte Anita és elsétált, hogy megkeresse Gonosz és Igazság koporsóit.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for your wonderful works! :)


End file.
